The present invention relates to underwater light assemblies and, more particularly, to an underwater light assembly which allows for the internal illumination of a body of water, such as water in a backyard swimming pool, without requiring the use of an external source of current.
Various systems are in current usage for lighting a body of water such as water in a swimming pool. For example, light assemblies are mounted on poles, or attached to the decks of swimming pools, surrounding fences, or trees, and focused on the body of water. Common to all these systems is the use of live current from an external source, most often house current, for operation of the assemblies.
The problems inherent in such systems are manifold. Lights placed near the body of water create a danger of accidental electrocution or fire through contact of the water, which tends to get scattered and splashed around the area, and the light assemblies and lines supplying current to the light assemblies. Current lines must be buried in the ground to the extent possible. Nevertheless, a certain length of line must come out of the ground up to the light assembly. Costly insulation or piping systems must be installed and regularly monitored to minimize the potential danger, which is never completely eliminated, as well as to meet housing and fire codes.
Alternatively, light assemblies must be mounted far away from the body of water, resulting not only in lighting of the body of water but also in general lighting of surrounding areas and placing of added current requirements on the system. This is costly, eliminates privacy and diminishes the aesthetic experience of evening swimming.
Underwater flashlights that operate on batteries and are waterproof are well-known. Among the deficiencies of such flashlights, however, are that they must be hand-held, provide only narrow, focused lighting and are not capable of internal illumination of the entire body of water in, for example, a swimming pool.
The present invention provides an underwater light assembly that can be submerged in a pool of water, such as water in a swimming pool, for internal illumination of the pool of water, which does not require any house current or other externally-provided source of current and does not have to be grounded.
The present invention provides an underwater light assembly that can be submerged in a pool of water for direct localized internal illumination of the pool of water without the attendant risks or electrocution or fire present in prior art lighting assemblies requiring external sources of current.
The present invention provides an underwater light assembly that provides safe, inexpensive and decorative lighting of fish ponds, water fountains, fish tanks and the like.
The present invention provides a relatively compact and inexpensive underwater light assembly eliminating the necessity for externally-provided sources of current in illuminating a pool of water.
The present invention provides an underwater light assembly that provides localized lighting from within a pool of water without generally lighting surrounding areas and eliminates the unsightly appearance of external light assemblies, poles and current lines.
The present invention provides a light assembly that can be used anywhere, in or out of water, to provide a self-contained light source eliminating the necessity for externally-provided current.